hotsprings
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: England spends the night over Japan's house and is offered the use of the hotspring. Turns out he got alot more of Japan than he originally wanted


**A/N: I also liked this pairing a lot lol. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this fic too. **

**Pairing: EnglandxJapan **

**Rating: T. This story… well… I'm not really sure yet so see to find out. It might not have that much adult content in it this time. But if you don't like BL, yaoi, est, est, then go. **

…

Japan wondered to the guest room carrying a plate with a tea pot and two cups. He wasn't sure how to present this or if he was even supposed to. He's never had guest over at his house before, but he was sure he was supposed to show them courtesy. He slid open the door to see England's back towards him as he stared up at the stars. The Britain didn't seem to notice the other sat behind him, pouring him a cup, but when the wind danced into the room the green tea scent wondered to his nose.

He turned around, "Oh, Japan…"

Said man finished pouring the drink and handed England his, "Here you go." The blond took it slowly and stared down at it dumbfounded. He wondered what it tasted like. It sure smelt good enough. "Thank you, Japan. For letting me stay here tonight."

Japan nodded lightly, smiling a little from the thought of letting an outsider stay at his home. He blew on his tea before sipping it lightly, the steam coloring his cheeks pink. England stared at him like this was the most foreign thing he's seen anybody do. "What were you… thinking about?" Kiku asked, staring up at the night sky awkwardly. He wasn't used to making conversation either…

"Eh?"

"B-before I came in the room?"

"Oh…" England smiled, turning his attention backup at the sky, "I was just noticing… how clearly I can see the stars from your home. It's so much quieter here too, it's nice."

"Well I'm glad you think so."

The atmosphere turned awkward again, the two refusing to look at each other. England wanted the moment to move on though, but he had no idea what else to talk about. He didn't know many things that the two had in common. "Um…" Japan looked up at him curiously, watching as the blond loosened his necktie, "A bath… can I take one? You do have baths here right?"

Kiku wasn't sure if that was an insult or not, "Are you implying I don't take baths?"

Arthur then noticed how rude it sounded and shook his head, "No, no! What I meant…"

The Asian glared at him softly, "…We have a hot spring."

The Britain blinked, "H-hot spring?"

…

Kiku handed Arthur a tub full of shampoo, soup, est. along with a towel and a kimono. The Britain blinked at it all in dismay and almost didn't hear the other man as he showed him to the door. He opened it slowly to reveal the night sky clouded by the rising steam. It was weird seeing this. England never experienced relaxing in a… hot fountain (1).

But he considered it nice, but his excitement didn't show through his shocked look. They stepped out onto the smooth rocks and almost immediately England felt like pulling off his shirt. "Bloody hell…" The blond turned to see that Japan was staring at him worriedly, "but it's nice." He smiled.

Japan looked away and started towards the sink to the right of the spring. He clinched his bucket tightly, "I… I'm sorry. I didn't think this through."

"What?"

They made it over and the raven head knelt down, placing his tub on the floor. He stood back up and glanced over his shoulder, his cheeks a crimson red. "I… I've never undressed in front of anyone before…"

England's eyes widened, "O-oh…"

Japan looked down, "G-gomen."

"Ah! D-don't worry about it!" He laughed awkwardly as he turned around, "I won't look okay? So…" There was silence between them and at first the Britain wasn't sure if the other took his word for it. But when he heard a piece of clothing fall to the floor he jumped slightly, his face turning pink.

It was so uncomfortable just standing there, but finally Japan conformed he was in the clear and let him turn around. He turned awkwardly, still feeling the heat rise to his cheeks at the sight of such an exposed Japan. His pale skin contrasted to his dark hair. He wondered how he never noticed this before he was half naked. His towel hung loosely on the man's hips and the blond stared at it uncomfortably before he forced his eyes away.

"S-so… I'll let you change okay?" Japan smiled as he turned away and sat on the wooden seat. (2)

"O…okay…" England only paid attention to the running faucet, the sound of the water hitting the tiled wash area. He unbuttoned his shirt and discarded the rest of his clothes before wrapping the towel around his own waist. He joined Japan after a few moments, tub in hand. "So I take it… we wash up here?" Japan nodded.

He smiled. At least this wasn't something entirely new. He could handle this. Arthur grabbed the bar of soap and washcloth out of his bucket. Turning on the faucet he began to run them under the water. He heard Japan turn his own off and kept cursing himself for ever thinking about what he might be doing. He tried to make his eyes wonder everywhere, but the other beside him, but he found the task super difficult. Everything was even more awkward now. He didn't want to scare him even more by his staring, then things would never settle between them.

Just as the Britain was about to turn off his faucet, the sound of more running water filled his ears. His eyes took a glance beside him and found that he couldn't tear his eyes away. Kiku's body was shimmering like a jewel. The boy had never seen anyone quiet as good looking as he was. But he was a boy. This wasn't the most normal thing to think about. His ebony hair was sticking to his forehead, his eyes concentrating on only the scenery ahead…

He washed himself carefully, and from just watching Arthur could tell that his skin was smooth. His desire to touch it was growing even more now and he only felt his cheeks grow hotter.

England only kept staring and soon the Asian saw him doing so. "Is something wrong?"

Japan's clueless expression only turned him on more. Arthur's eyes finally wondered away, "I-I'm sorry."

"Your face is-"

"It's just… _really _hot in here. Just got dizzy for a second."

"Then maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. I apologize."

"No, no. It's okay." England stood up, starting for the spring, "I really want to try it out."

Kiku followed after him, concerned, "If you feel dizzy you should step out for a moment."

"No really it's-," As the blond turned on his heel he slipped, hitting his head hard on the floor. He hissed in pain, his eyes closed tightly, but when he opened them his eyes didn't meet with the night sky, but with the pale skinned, Asian man's apprehensive face. "fine…" He blushed.

"Mr. England! Daijobu?"

Seeing Kiku now it almost seemed out of sub consciousness what he did. Seeing his lovely skin he couldn't help, but touch it. And his lips… His pale lips which he could only claim were his for a second; he kissed them and they were even softer than he imagined.

Japan jumped back and as he was about to get up England took his arm and pushed him back down again, topping him. "W-what are you…?"

There were about a hundred things roaming about in his head that should have been said, but he forgot every single one of them. "I don't know." His lips trailed along the other's neck, the Asian gasping lightly as he gripped the other's arms tightly.

Japan closed his eyes, leaning his head over to the side towards the exit. "O… on the floor…?"

Arthur paused and realized the situation they were in. "Oh… I'm…"

Kiku slid out from under him, "It's okay." As he tried to stand up he toppled over.

"Japan." England picked him up and took him into the house.

England laid him on his bed and leaned down towards his flushing face, "J-Japan? Are you okay?" He placed his hand on the Asian's cheek and let it run down to his chest, then lower and lower… The blond blushed. He just noticed his towel was gone. Then he noticed that the only thing he was covering himself with was a towel. He gulped. This situation wasn't helping him. "Japan? Are you…?"

Kiku nodded, opening his eyes, "I just… got a little dizzy." _I'm not used to this kind of attention… _

England started for the door, "Sorry about this. I'll go get your kimono."

Arthur left leaving Japan to wonder into his thoughts. All this commotion was so tiring. And the embarrassment only made him feel dizzier. He sighed and closed his eyes. _Who knew having relations with another country would be this troublesome…? _

…

England ran back into the room and quickly placed the robe over Japan's length. Just as he was about to apologize again he noticed the other's light snoring. "Are you… sleeping?" England smiled softly, sitting at the edge of the bed by his side. He stared down at his own attire and realized that maybe he should change out of his towel. The Britain looked back at him. He admired his sleeping face and his slightly pink cheeks. His smooth chest and his admirable skin. Shiny hair, thick eyelashes, pink lips… Everything he ever admired in a women Kiku had.

_Oh man… is that bad to say? _Arthur sat up and leaned over the Japanese man, hand cupping his cheeks. He was irresistible to say the least. "I'm… sorry." _Just one more time… _The Britain kissed him again and it wasn't long until Japan woke up from the sensation he felt on his lips. His eyes widened, but somehow he wanted to close them. England pulled back and jumped to see an awake Kiku. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to do it again!" He panicked, "Er-I mean-I did, but I mean…" Japan stared at him, embarrassed. "I-I'll just leave then."

As England turned to leave Kiku quickly grabbed his wrist. The blond turned around in shock as the other turned away shyly, "I… um…"

Arthur paused, "Did you… mind it?" Kiku shook his head slowly as the Britain hovered over him and touched his blushing cheeks. "Can I… do it again?" He drew his face closer until his lips were inches part from Japan's quivering ones. Something escaped from the Asian's mouth. Something like a Japanese 'yes' and even if it wasn't the blond would have still claimed his lips anyway.

England licked his lips before nudging in between them until Japan gave in and opened his mouth. Who was he do deny him when he had already agreed? The warm feeling of a tongue playing in his mouth and the slick arm sliding behind his back was so foreign, but never seemed as bad as he thought. The blond moved away from the other's swollen lips, his own running down Kiku's shoulder just kissing, licking, biting. Japan couldn't help, but release a few moans which the Britain thought sounded so lovely. He wanted to hear more, more of the Asian's sweet voice. His hand wondered down to the raven head's thigh as his mouth moved down to a nipple.

Japan jolted up, the friction making it even worse to hold back his sounds. It felt good, but it also made him feel so scared about someone of another country touching such a private place. "Where did… y-you learn such a thing from… England-san?" He gasped in between words, closing his eyes tightly when he felt the other's hand climb even further up his leg.

Arthur smirked, only taking the man's words as a compliment, brushing his lips against Kiku's ear. "Do you… like it?" He took a look at Japan's reddened face and smiled at him gently. Kiku wasn't used to this much attention. He liked staying on the sidelines if possible.

England started kissing down his chest… then to his to his abdomen and all the while the Asian just felt his face grow hotter. Everything was going so fast and before he knew it the Britain had reached his hot length and that only made the blond's burn more.

He wanted it, he really did, but he still wasn't used to such attention and the thought of being exposed even more would just be deemed as front stage to him. Kiku jumped, turning away quickly as he clinched his kimono closely to his chest. "S-stop… please?" His embarrassment showed full well on his face at the thought of pleading for someone to stop. A skilled samurai and ninja… pleading?

Arthur felt disappointed, but smiled lightly as he sat back, "Sorry."

Japan let out a sigh of relief, turning his head to face him, "Gomen…"

Silence. "We never did… get in that hot spring. Maybe we could…?"

"We should… go in separately."

England frowned, "Yeah…" More silence. It wasn't even this awkward when England arrived. "I'm sorry, I'll leave. You can… go in first." Just as the Britain was about to turn and leave, Kiku quickly leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. Arthur stared wide eyed at such surprising contact, but he smiled at Japan's cute sincerity. The Asian pulled back shyly.

England cupped Kiku's cheek, "Would it… be okay if I stayed over for another night?"

**End. I was, was, sincerely was going to rewrite this cause I wrote it SO terribly, but… I just don't feel like it. I guess you're just going to have to wait for a better written story later on. But for now, enjoy. **

**Should this story still be M? Or maybe I should lower it down to a T? And I think I made Japan too uke-ish… It's probably from all those fan made videos I see on youtube of a girly looking Kiku. Oh, and sorry for the random Japanese words. I find it cute if Japan finds it hard to search for the words in English, heehee. **

**(1) Lame, lame, lame joke, sorry if you don't get it**

**(2) You know those washing areas where they just have tiles and raised tiled floors to sit on? Don't they? Sorry if it isn't clear, I didn't know how to write it**


End file.
